Pregnant at 19
by The Fiery Bachelorette
Summary: Rainbow Dash finds out she is pregnant with Rainbow Blitz's baby. Later in in the story Rainbow Blitz might propose to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was inspired by the Equestria Girls movies and TV shows to write this fanfiction. Please review so I know what you think, any other ideas etc. This is a MLPEG fanfic, and includes Sci-Twi, not the other Twilight. The girls are all 19 years old, and Rainbow Blitz is 20 years old. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Rainbow Dash's baby. Everything else belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. The male counterparts of the girls belong to Quantumlronics (if this is wrong please correct me and I'll change it). **

**P.S. Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash are both Polish (translations included). Don't ask why, I have a weird fetish.**

**There are a couple lines here from a popular TV show, try to spot them and tell me what TV show they're from. Hint: they are used during the part where she finds out her pregnancy. Happy hunting!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Rainbow Dash takes the test

Sunset Shimmer, Applejack and Twilight were in Rainbow Dash's house, having a sleepover to keep Rainbow Dash company. It had been a few weeks since the encounter at the nightclub **(A/N Read my other fanfiction 'Sucks to be a Girl' to get the whole picture) **and they (the Humane 7) had since then been to many more. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were on triple dates with their boyfriends, Elusive, Butterscotch and Bubble Berry.

Right now, the girls were getting ready for bed. Rainbow Dash put two spare mattresses on the floor and provided the girls with blankets. They snuggled into bed, watching a combination of Netflix and YouTube, before finally drifting off to sleep.

When Rainbow Dash woke up, she felt nauseous. She thought it might pass but could feel something coming up her throat, and dashed to the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet repeatedly, and was there for about 15 mins before Applejack was awoken by her. She got out of bed and found her throwing up in the basin.

Applejack woke up the other girls before going to help Rainbow Dash. She held back her hair and rubbed her back.

"Oh, sugarcube," Applejack said.

When Rainbow Dash was reduced to dry heaving, Applejack helped her over to the sink where she continued to wash her face and her mouth.

"Okay?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash nodded.

Walking her back to the bedroom, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were immediately concerned.

"Rainbow Dash!" Sunset Shimmer went over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I think it might be just something I ate. I'll be fine, promise."

She proceeded to go about her day as normal. She felt faint a few times during the day, but apart from that, she was fine. Practice went great. Her day went great. Until the next morning.

This time, Sunset Shimmer was awoken by the sound of throwing up and went to help Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, I think you need to see the doctor. No one throws up for no reason like that."

"I said I'm fine," Rainbow Dash replied. "I don't need a doctor. I can handle it." She swayed, but luckily Sunset Shimmer caught her before she erupted again.

"Rainbow Dash, you cannot talk to me directly from a toilet basin and tell me you're fine, especially when your throwing up between your words."

Rainbow Dash, knowing she had been defeated, rose from the ground, stumbled, but Sunset Shimmer caught her. She again proceeded to get on with her day.

_2 months later… _

Rainbow Dash was throwing up yet again in her bathroom. The girls were scheduled to do their homework together, but were cut short in the middle of it when Rainbow Dash ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"Rainbow Dash, this is _not _normal. No one throws up for weeks straight." Twilight lectured as the girls made their way over to the bathroom. Rainbow Dash still felt like being sick, though there was nothing left now. They walked over to the bedroom.

"Unless…" Sunset Shimmer started. "Rainbow Dash…" She spoke slowly and in a cautious tone, "...when was the last time you had your period?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. She couldn't speak any louder. The probability was so small, yet so common. "I'm late."

"How late?" asked Fluttershy.

"About 8 weeks," she replied, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I missed last month's, and the month before that. The last one I had was when we were all at Pinkie Pie's house." Tears dripped down her face as she sat down on the bed.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, speaking in a more softer tone now, "did you and Rainbow Blitz ever-"

"Yes," she said. "A few times, but I didn't think that I-, I mean I can't be-" She burst into tears.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," It was Sunset Shimmer's turn to speak again. "Did you not use protection?"

Rainbow Dash sniffed and wiped her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"We were, just," she gave a large sniff, "not all the time."

The girls slightly gasped. Fresh tears began to flood Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"I can't be pregnant," she said assertively, putting on her boots and coat.

"Rainbow Dash-"

"No. I-I just can't."

"Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked.

"To get a test. It's the only way to tell."

She stomped out her front door, slamming it behind her.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Applejack.

"I think first we should let her handle it first. It's quite a shock. She's only 19." Twilight sat down and massaged her temples. Rarity went to prepare brunch for the girls with Pinkie Pie.

While they were eating, Rainbow Dash came back from the pharmacy, with a pregnancy test inside. She removed her coat and boots without saying anything, and walked towards the bathroom. The girls finished eating and cleared up the table, then waited for Rainbow Dash outside the bathroom. She came out later with it.

It was from ClearBlue **(not an ad): **_Pregnant, 7 weeks _

Applejack took the stick from her hand, and read the information on it. Her face went through a flurry of emotions, shock, sympathy and sadness. She passed the stick around then Rainbow Dash threw it away.

"Positive." she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "What am I going to do? I'm only 19, for goodness sake. I can't raise a baby, I've barely gotten out of high school. I wanted to save up for college, become a sports coach, go to university, maybe even travel the world. But now, now it's all going to change. I can't do any of those things. Unless a miracle is granted, I can say goodbye to my hopes and dreams."

"Don't say that Rainbow Dash," Rarity said. "You have an excellent future ahead of you, and I know you will fulfil it. The only thing stopping you is, well, you."

"Besides," Pinkie spoke, "why not have the baby and then when it's old enough for someone else to look after it, you can hire a childminder or have someone foster it until you've finished your studies?"

"I would, but," Rainbow Dash sighed. "I won't possibly have enough money to raise the baby _then_ go to college, not to mention hire a childminder."

"Rainbow Dash, I know this may be hard but, have you thought about adoption, or maybe even abortion?" Twilight inquired.

There was silence.

"I can't abort it," Rainbow Dash finally spoke, "I was brought up with the concept that abortion is wrong, and I wouldn't want to kill something that hasn't even been born yet. It doesn't seem right. But adoption on the other hand, doesn't feel like I'm doing what's best for the baby, or what's best for me."

She stood up and gave another heavy sigh.

"I've made my decision. I _am_ going keep it. I'm not going to give this baby away just because I can't handle it. Yes, it was a mistake, a pretty big one, but it needs a mom and a home. And I'm gonna give it one." She looked determined.

"Maybe you should talk to Rainbow Blitz." Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash looked self-conscious, she was afraid of what Rainbow Blitz would say, but it had to be done. Sooner rather than later.

Her friends nodded as they left the room, however, Sunset Shimmer stayed. She wanted to speak to Rainbow Dash privately.

"Rainbow Dash, jest to duży ładunek trzeba nosić. Wystarczy wiedzieć, że jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś, dziewczyny i będę tu dla ciebie. Okej?" _{Rainbow Dash, this is a large load you have to carry. Just know that if you need anything, the girls and I will be here for you. Okay?}_

Rainbow Dash looked up and smiled at her.

"Okej, dzięki, Sunset Shimmer." _{Okay, thanks, Sunset Shimmer.} _

Rainbow Dash asked for one more thing before Sunset Shimmer left the room.

"Hej, Sunset Shimmer? Jeśli faceci kulisy podobać się nie narrator mój Mamo około ten, ów byłby być wielki. Wiem że ona będzie bardzo zirytowany i ewentualnie zły, więc chcę poczekać, aż jestem gotów ją powiedzieć." _{Hey, Sunset Shimmer? If you guys could please not tell my mom about this, that would be great. I know she will be very annoyed and possibly angry, so I want to wait until I'm ready to tell her.}_

Sunset Shimmer nodded. "Nie martw się, twój sekret jest z nami bezpieczny." _{Don't worry, your secret is safe with us.} _She winked and left the room. Rainbow Dash grabbed her towel and went into her en-suite shower.

When she was out, she changed her clothes and put on some dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and cardigan. She grabbed her coat and boots (again) and heads out the house, waving goodbye to the girls. She texted Rainbow Blitz while she was walking, telling him that she would be coming over.

Rainbow Dash:

_Hey, is it okay if I come over? There's something I need to tell you. It's kinda important. _

Rainbow Blitz:

_Sure. I'm not home right now, but you can invite yourself in. The spare key is in the porch light and I'll leave my room key under the mat. I'll be home in half an hour. _

Rainbow Dash:

_Thanks, see ya. _

Rainbow Blitz:

_See ya, Dashie. _

Rainbow Dash smiled at that last text. Rainbow Blitz was the only one who called her that, well, maybe apart from Pinkie. It felt special to her. She sat off down the path.

She arrived at Rainbow Blitz's house 10 minutes later. Opening the porch light, she grabbed the key and buzzed her way into the building before returning it. Luckily, she only had to climb one flight of stairs to get to his apartment. She found the key under the mat and unlocked the door.

The apartment was neat and clean, which was normal for Rainbow Blitz. On their first date he mentioned that he hated seeing any mess, he had a bit of an OCD problem. Rainbow Dash, however, was completely the opposite. She left her clothes piling up and at the end of the week was when she decided to wash them. Her room was constantly in a mess and however hard she tried, she couldn't keep it clean for long.

She stared at his mantelpiece, tracing the frames of pictures with her finger. Most of the pictures were of him and Rainbow Dash. She moved on to a particular one, that was when they walking home from the cinema **(yes, I'm British) **after watching a horror film and Rainbow Dash accidentally stepped in a puddle, water making it's way up her ankles. She swore profusely and Rainbow Blitz laughed while taking a selfie of him and her while her face was filled with disgust. She chuckled at the memory.

Rainbow Dash slid on the wooden floor over to the bedroom. The bed was neatly made, apart from a few spread out clothes. _'Probably from earlier,' _she thought, _'choosing what to wear.'_

She jumped on the bed and gave in to the memories that overwhelmed her. This was where their first (and last) time happened, where they fell so passionately in love. She sighed, remembering her current situation. She looked down at her still flat stomach.

"You know," she said to it, "this was really unexpected. I didn't think that I would end up having you, or rather, having this conversation with you. But I'm not gonna give you up. You are _my_ child. I'm just nervous about what your father would say. He gave me everything, and helped me when I was down. I just hope he does the same for you too."

At that moment, Rainbow Blitz walked in.

"Hey," he said, walking into the bedroom and giving Rainbow Dash a kiss. "How are you?"

He helped her off the bed as she replied.

"Good, a little drained of energy, but good." She wrapped her arms around him, needing a hug. He hugged her back and lifted her up high into the air. She screamed and he set her down again, laughing in the process.

"Blitz," she whined, "you know I don't like it when you do that!" She hit him playfully.

"Yeah, I do know. But you _do _like it when I do _this..." _

He started kissing her neck, making his way up and down. She moaned softly, and wanted to oblige, but knew there was something she had to do.

"Blitz," she softly pushed him away. Rainbow Blitz gave her a confused look. He could sense something was wrong and grew concerned.

"Dash?"

She looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'll help you get through it."

Rainbow Dash gave a heavy sigh, then a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell you this but," He sat her down and sat down himself, "just don't freak out okay?"

He nodded, suddenly scared. Fear raced through him, and scary thoughts entered his mind.

'_Is she going to break up with me? Is she cheating?'_

Then the most scary thought of all came up.

'_Is she sick?'_

He zoned back in. Rainbow Dash calmed herself down, eyes watering.

"I'm pregnant." she said softly.

He was _not _prepared for _that _answer.

* * *

**So, did you spot the lines? They were:**

**'Did you not use protection?' and 'We were, just, not all the time.'**

**The lines are from Pretty Little Liars, when they think that Alison could've been pregnant when she died. **

**If you spotted it please review! **

**Peace out, **

**The Fiery Bachelorette**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think, I want to know if my work is actually good. I'll respond to all comments because I'm obsessed with comments. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Scared

There was a long silence.

Rainbow Blitz's eyes widened in shock. Had he misheard her? No, he was certain about what she said.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. Rainbow Dash nodded solemnly, almost ashamed. Blitz was about to speak again, but Rainbow Dash interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to say." she began. She held a finger in the air to stop him.

"You want me to give it away, don't you? You don't think you're cut out to be a father. You probably even want to break up with me and not be a part of my life anymore. Well, I want to keep it. It's my baby, and-"

"Rainbow Dash!" Blitz finally took a chance to voice his opinion. He took a deep breath in, then out. Rainbow Dash looked up, tears still streaming slowly down her cheeks. He cupped his hands onto her face and wiped her tears.

"I was going to say," he started, "that I'll support you whatever decision you make. We're in this together. It's our baby, our responsibility. Okay?"

Rainbow Dash smiled from ear to ear. She sniffed and nodded.

Blitz pulled her in for a kiss, not a lustful one, but rather a slow and passionate kiss. They finally broke apart.

"I love you, Dashie."

Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I love you too."

Rainbow Dash turned around and headed for the doorway, flashing Rainbow Blitz one last small smile before heading out the door.

* * *

When Rainbow Dash arrived home her friends were all waiting for her, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"So?" asked Twilight. "What did he say?"

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, as if she was going to tell them bad news, which made her friends uneasy. Then she smiled.

"He's okay with it! He wants to be a father and support me!" Rainbow Dash was as happy as can be.

All the girls squealed excitedly and engaged in a group hug.

They decided to celebrate by going out to a new fancy dessert place, which Sunset Shimmer had won a competition that allowed up to 10 people to eat there for free.

"I was going to wait for another day," she had said while grabbing her coat, "but what better time than now so we can celebrate!"

* * *

They arrived quickly at the restaurant in Rarity's white 7-seater, where they were seated immediately. They ordered their food and began to dig in with delight.

"I guess I'm eating for two now," said Rainbow Dash sheepishly as she ate. The food was magnificent, better than anything they had ever tasted.

The girls all agreed.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's a tad bit early for that, don't you think, Pinkie?" said Applejack in response, spooning chocolate ice-cream into her mouth.

"It's never too early to start! What about Maple? Or Twister? Ooh, I know, Flower Spin!" Pinkie grew so excited that she stood up as people began to look their way.

"Calm down, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash grabbed her arm and sat her back down. "I haven't thought of a name, _yet_. But I will once I'm further along, okay?"

Pinkie Pie eventually calmed down and carried on eating her pancakes.

"Heavens, this food is simply divine, right girls?" asked Rarity, trying to change the subject to make it less awkward.

"It's lovely," commented Fluttershy. "Thanks, Sunset Shimmer."

"No prob," she replied. "Besides, who doesn't love a free meal?"

The girls all laughed at this.

* * *

When they all finally arrived at Twilight's house they all flopped onto the queen-sized bed.

"I'm more stuffed than a pig on harvest day," said Applejack in her usual countryism.

"Me too," said Pinkie Pie. "I don't think I can eat for another week."

"I don't think I can eat for another _month_," said Twilight, clutching her stomach. She had gotten a book out and was now trying to read it in a comfortable position, which was proving to be harder than she thought.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was flipping through Netflix, trying to find something suitable for the girls to watch. She had always been jealous of Twilight's ginormous house and bedroom, her 55" Smart TV, her queen bed and fold out double bed, the luxury sofa bed (she had a lot of beds for any guests). It was practically a hotel. Of course Rainbow Dash was happy with her own house, and never complained, but growing up, she never really had the same privileges of her friends. However, they were like family to her, even closer. That's why they meant so much to her.

"I'm not sure what we should watch," she eventually said. It was about 18:00 p.m., and all the girls were lounging around, also trying to come to a decision.

"What about Bird Box?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"Too scary," said Fluttershy.

"Mean Girls?" asked Rarity. She was a huge fan of the movie, however-

"Rarity, you've seen that movie more times than your own reflection, and made _us _watch it with you. Every. Single. Time. Don't you ever wanna watch something new?" Applejack complained.

"I have an idea!" Pinkie suddenly shouted, startling them all. "How about we finish watching Pretty Little Liars? We got to the part where they were just going to find out if Alison's alive!"

"YES!" they all said simultaneously.

"Drama is just what I need right now, I want to chillax, but also be kept on the edge of my toes." Twilight closed her book and put it back on top of the shelf above her bed. She had given up trying to read.

Rainbow clicked her way through to the correct episode and pressed play.

* * *

2 hours of PLL later, the girls were beginning to get tired. Twilight said the girls could change in their dressing room while she prepared her bedroom. She pulled the bed down from the wall and extended the sofa bed. She also took out her inflatable single bed, since they needed one more.

"I'll sleep on the single," she had said earlier. She wanted her friends to enjoy the comfort of her room.

When they had all brushed their teeth, washed their faces and changed into their pyjamas, they got into their beds. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had the queen bed, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer had the double bed while Applejack and Rarity had the sofa bed. It was about 10:00 p.m. when they all fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Sunset Shimmer woke up to hear quiet sobbing next to her. Rainbow Dash had her back turned to her and was slightly shaking.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sunset Shimmer asked. The crying immediately stopped. "O co chodzi? Czy jesteś zraniony?" _{What's the matter? Are you hurt?}_

Rainbow Dash wiped her eyes and gave a big sniff.

"Nie, jestem w porządku. Szczerze. Wróć do snu." _{No, I'm fine. Honestly. Go back to sleep.}_

"Rainbow Dash, something is wrong. You gotta tell me," said Sunset Shimmer, now speaking in English.

Rainbow Dash turned the other way, wiped her eyes again and breathed in, then out. .

"I know we've already gone over this but…" she swallowed, "do you remember when I was in the hospital because of my period?" **(Again, see my previous fanfic, click my name at the top of the page and you'll find it.)**

"Yeah…" Sunset Shimmer slightly squirmed at the memory.

"Well, when I got home, I called my mom and told her what happened. She told me that when she was a bit older than us she had been diagnosed with the same thing too. She was incredibly lucky to be able to get pregnant. But then…" Rainbow Dash took in another deep breath, "when she was 2 months in, she woke up and there was blood all over the bed, and she felt a stabbing pain. My aunt drove her to the hospital where she was told that she had had a miscarriage."

Sunset Shimmer looked confused, but Rainbow held a finger up before she could say anything.

"My mom cried for weeks. Even though the baby wasn't fully formed yet and she was still flat, she couldn't bear to think about what she had lost. However, she started throwing up in the mornings, but thought it was just a side effect of the miscarriage, as the doctor said that it would be. She was so glad when she started to show a couple months later and when she went to the doctor for the removal surgery, I was found alive and well. The nurses said it was a miracle that I survived even though being declared dead. It became the breaking news in town for weeks."

Sunset Shimmer was now in a flurry of emotions. She was happy, sad, confused and relieved all at the same time.

"But what does this have to do with your pregnancy- oh."

She realised.

Rainbow Dash was scared that the same thing would happen to her. She was scared that she would miscarry.

"Rainbow Dash…" Sunset Shimmer began. She felt so bad for her friend. She wished that Rainbow Dash would feel better. So she decided to calm her.

There was a famous Polish nursery rhyme that nearly all Polish people knew **(I am just making this up)**. It was called 'Małe Dziecko' _{Little Child}_, and was often used to calm a crying/child down.

"Małe dziecko, małe dziecko,  
Nie musisz się martwić  
Małe dziecko, małe dziecko,  
Będziesz dobrze,"

_{Little child, Little child,_

_You do not need to worry_

_Little child, Little child, _

_You will be fine,}_

Sunset sang the first bit. Rainbow Dash laughed and wiped her eyes, and sang along with her.

"Bądź pełen nadziei,  
To wszystko będzie w porządku  
Bądź pełen nadziei,  
To wszystko będzie w porządku."

_{Be hopeful,  
All this will be alright  
Be hopeful,  
All this will be alright.}_

They both laughed, but quickly quietened in fear of waking up the other girls, who were all heavy sleepers but at the same time could wake up for no reason.

"Thanks, Sunset. I know not to worry now. We should probably go to sleep," said Rainbow Dash, checking her phone and seeing that it was 03:00 a.m..

"Yeah, we should. Goodnight, Rainbow."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to post this and it is a little shorter than usual, I had a severe case of writer's block and seemed to have used all my creativity on my other fic, and I had to make sure this fic would blend with that one. If you're reading one of my fics for the first time, I give a shout out in every fic I post, and this one goes to:**

**Quantumlronics!**

**His/her fic was amazing about the male counterparts of the Humane 6 and I highly recommend you read it! It is called 'My Little Human: Tales of Canterlot High'. Be alert, you may be the next Equestria Girls author to get a shout out! **

**Peace out, **

**The Fiery Bachelorette**


	3. Chapter 3

_1 month later… _

**(Rainbow Dash is 3 months pregnant and starting to show a little bit, but not enough that it is noticeable by everyone.)**

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday night, and Rainbow Dash was making her way towards Rainbow Blitz's apartment. She had received a call from him earlier asking her to meet him there.

_'I wonder what's up with Blitz,' _she thought, _'I'm usually the one to call and arrange to __meet.'_

She turned into the building and buzzed her way in using Blitz's spare key. Walking up the stairs, she heard a lock click repeatedly, then a door open. Rainbow Dash grinned to herself as she saw Rainbow Blitz flash his signature smirk at her. As she ran over to hug him, she nearly fell backwards down the stairs, but luckily Blitz had caught her just in time.

"Jeez Dash, do you always have to fall for me?" he joked.

"I was just testing your reflexes to see if they're working properly," Rainbow Dash answered smugly, pushing herself past him and through the doorway.

There was a wonderful aroma filling the air, a musky, savoury smell, combined with a tangy fruit smell.

"What smells so good?" she asked him. Only she didn't get a reply, as she was suddenly whisked round by her boyfriend, being pulled into a deep kiss. She kissed him back, as he pushed her against the wall, working his way down her neck. Rainbow Dash moaned with pleasure.

"Why don't we head over to the bedroom?" Rainbow Blitz asked in a seductive voice. However, Rainbow Dash was too caught up in the tempting smell to oblige with his idea.

"That's what got me pregnant in the first place, idiot. And anyway, I wanna find out what smells so good..." She pushed him back, nibbling his ear, then wandered off towards the kitchenette. However, Blitz stopped her.

"I think you mean to go _this _way, m'lady," he said, steering her towards a small dining table for two that had been presented neatly by Blitz himself. It had a pristine white tablecloth, scattered with rose petals and two rose napkins. Two silver knives, forks and spoons were carefully placed on the table, accompanied by two wine glasses. A bucket filled with ice held a bottle of Shloer, a non-alchoholic wine.

Rainbow Dash gasped in shock at the marvellous display. Rainbow Blitz had also dimmed the lights to suit the mood. He pulled out a chair for her as she sat down, still mesmerised by it all.

"Blitz? What's this?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"Your food shall arrive in a moment, m'lady," he said, pivoting on his heels and leaving the room.

Blitz returned shortly with two plates covered with cloches, and set them in front of their designated seats. He whipped them off, revealing a beautiful spaghetti and meatball dish, with steam slowly rising up out of it.

"Oh, Blitz," she said, her heart melting. Blitz had always been one to surprise Rainbow Dash, though never like this. She immediately dug in as soon as Blitz sat down. Using her correct table manners, she hastily ate all of the food, as did he.

"You enjoy that?" he asked her, pouring her a glass.

"Wait-"

"Don't worry, it's free of alcohol," he assured her, pouring himself a glass too.

"Well in that case," she continued, "yes. Yes I did. But why did you do all this? Our anniversary is not till Sunday-"

"All questions will be answered, m'lady, but for now I will have to ask you to be patient. I promise you." He kissed her hand and then walked away with the empty plates.

Blitz returned again, this time around 5 minutes later, with the most glorious desserts Rainbow Dash had ever seen. It was a cocktail of desserts, cookie dough, a banana waffle, a chocolate brownie and a small 3-stack of blueberry pancakes. The whole thing was drizzled with melted white and milk chocolate and topped with mini marshmallows and whipped cream.

"Holy shit, Blitz," said Rainbow Dash in awe. "I knew you could cook but jeez, not this well."

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents." he replied, wiping off some whipped cream from Dash's lips with his thumb and placing it into his own mouth. She giggled.

After they had both finished their meals, Rainbow Blitz was staring at Dash straight in the eye. She could tell something was up with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "It's just that, you and I have been dating for nearly a year now, and our anniversary is coming up soon."

"But…"

"But," he ran his fingers through his hair, "we've known each other for almost three years. And I have to say, it's been the best three years of my life."

Rainbow Dash was touched by his words, trying to hold back happy tears.

"I had always wished that we would start a family, and now we are. We get to be parents," he continued, standing her up and caressing her small baby bump.

"And I wanna be more than that. I want to spend my while life with you, I want to be with you until the very day I die, Rainbow Dash. I love you."

Rainbow Blitz then pulled Dash away to the side of the table, where she stood, wanting to kiss him and hold him tight at the same time.

"And I know that it's a few days until our anniversary, and you know I have to be out of town-"

Rainbow Dash drooped slightly, she remembered that Rainbow Blitz was going to Georgia to visit his mom in the hospital. She understood the situation, but wished Blitz could stay with her.

"So I figured, what better time to do this than now?"

Blitz turned around and got on one knee. He pulled out a small black box.

Rainbow Dash gasped, for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.

_'Oh my god,' _she thought, _'is he really doing this? Is he…?'_

"Rainbow Dash," he said, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a diamond. "Will you marry me?"

She looked too shocked to answer, which worried Blitz, then smiled. She smiled until the sides of her mouth hurt.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

She pulled Blitz up and hugged him, twirling around until she could no longer steady herself. Happy tears were streaming down her face.

Blitz slid the glimmering ring onto her left ring finger. Rainbow Dash half laughed, half sobbed and kissed him for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't believe it.

When she got home, she texted all of the girls. She couldn't wait to see their reactions!

_To: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttersh, Sunset Shimmer _

_'My place ASAP. Emergency'_

Sure, it was a little exaggerated, but she had to find some way to get them here fast enough.

5 minutes later, the girls came bursting through the door, their faces ridden with shock and worry.

"Rainbow Dash!" Sunset Shimmer shouted. "We got your text! Are you okay?! What happened-" She stopped as she saw Rainbow Dash just standing there, without a care in the world.

"Rainbow Dash? There is something wrong, isn't there?" asked Twilight, stepping forward.

Rainbow Dash just stood there, trying to hide her smile. She eventually spoke.

"No, nothing's wrong. But I do have something very important to tell you all."

"Come on, sugarcube, what's up? Spill the beans!" said Applejack, growing slightly impatient.

"Well, in that case…" Rainbow Dash trailed off.

"I'M ENGAGED!" she squealed, holding up her hand to show them the ring that Blitz had given her.

The girls were all silent for a microsecond, then all burst into joy.

"EEEEEE!" they squealed, commencing into a group hug and jumping up and down.

"Darling, that's amazing!" said Rarity. "When did he propose?"

"Earlier tonight. I wasn't even expecting it, but he made a lovely dinner and talked about our future, then popped the question."

"Well, I'll be damned," said Applejack, taking off her hat. "Who would have thought that our Rainbow would be getting married!"

"I'm happy for you, Dash. We all are," said Fluttershy.

"You know what this means!" said Pinkie, leaving the girls in suspense. "ENGAGEMENT PARTY!" she shouted, as the girls all agreed hastily, doing another group hug.

* * *

_1 week later…_

The Humane 7 were at Rainbow Dash's house for her engagement party, upstairs helping Rainbow choose what to wear.

"Hurry up, Rainbow Dash, we only have 20 minutes before all the guests arrive," said Applejack, looking at her watch. She was trying to look through Rainbow Dash's shoe collection to find something that matches, but it was proving hard to do because Rainbow Dash wouldn't chose a dress.

"Can't I just wear jeans instead?" She tried to argue.

"Jeans?! To an engagement party?!" exclaimed Rarity. "More importantly, to your _own _engagement party? Forgive me for being blunt, Rainbow Dash, but have you gone _completely INSANE?!_"

"Alright, alright, calm down Rarity. A dress it is. Blue or black?" Rainbow Dash held up a dark blue dress in one hand. It had lace at the top and was knee length. In the other hand she held a black slinky dress that had silver diamond decorations and was halfway between her knee and ankle.

"Black," said Fluttershy, "you have jewellery that matches with it.

Within 15 minutes, Rainbow Dash had showered, changed, and now Rarity was doing her makeup that associated with her look. Applejack chose black heels to complete the outfit.

"Rarity, we have 4 minutes and 32 seconds left, we really should be-" Twilight was interrupted by the sound of Rainbow Dash's doorbell. Pinkie Pie looked out of the window.

"It's your parents! Should I open?"

"Yes, quickly, I've almost finished. Open the door, keep her parents company, snacks, drinks, anything! Stall the guests! Just hold the party until Rainbow is ready."

Rarity was panic stricken, but luckily had just finished Rainbow Dash's hair when the guests arrived.

"Mom, Dad!" Cloudy Quartz and Rainbow Speed were downstairs talking to Applejack and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash came rushing down the stairs, straight into the arms of her waiting mother. "You both look amazing!" She hugged her father.

"As do you darling," he said, "I can't believe you're engaged already, especially after finding out the pregnancy."

"No one knows about that yet, I'm announcing it today after dessert.

"Congratulations, honey! We're so proud of you!" Cloudy Quartz wiped a tear from her eye.

Rainbow Dash smiled, her own eyes watering. Luckily Rarity had been smart enough to use waterproof makeup, so this wasn't a problem.

_DING DONG! _The doorbell went again, Rainbow Dash opened it, revealing Spitfire and her boyfriend Soarin.

"Spitfire! Soarin! Glad you could both make it!"

"Congrats, Rainbow Crash!" Spitfire joked, giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, congrats. We brought you this," said Soarin, revealing a fancy bag full of treats, including a box of chocolates and a bottle of red wine.

"Thank you so much," Rainbow said, not letting on that she couldn't drink wine, as it was a nice gesture of them. "Please, come in, there's plenty of food to go round!"

* * *

1 hour later, while everyone was in the back garden eating, Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz stood up, and tapped a glass with a knife to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem," Blitz began, "We just wanted to say thank you to everyone for attending our engagement party, it means so much to have our family and friends support us. However, we do have some extra news to share, would you like to do the honors, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash smiled at Blitz, then faced the crowd who were waiting for the news to be revealed.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, and everyone clapped and cheered and whooped for her. She laughed loudly, being the happiest she had been in a long time.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is late. Like, months late. I really struggled with writer's block, and also I moved house recently, so my mind has been everywhere, however I pulled through with another chapter. Any ideas? Suggestions? I'll take them on board, or email me for suggestions. (Email is included in my profile, click my name.)**

**Peace out,**

**The Fiery Bachelorette**


End file.
